Feelings gone unnoticed
by MishaSoulMadeOfWater
Summary: What happens when Lisanna comes back and Lucy feels like Natsu is avoiding her? GraLu happens.. or Does it? Not the usual NaLi/NaLu/GraLu fight! Read to know XD Rating for future chapters..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lisanna's arrival was a huge shock for each and every member of Fairy Tail since all of them belived her to be dead for over two years then.. It was like a dream and everyone waited for it to end but it never did .. The family member they lost two years ago was back now and nothing in the world beats the happiness they were feeling.. Even the new members of Fairy Tail that never met Lisanna before, felt nice and warm in her presence.. And so did our favourite Celestial Spirit Mage.. She was more than happy to have the transformation mage back, even though she did not know her. But seeing the warm smile and tears of joy in her fellow guild members faces Lucy couldn't care less.

**xxx**

It's been a week now since Lisanna came home back. Everything was almost the same except for a few certain things.

It started off as a normal day.. Cana drinking from her huge barrel with Macao and Wakaba. Gajeel sitting at a corner of the guild munching on some iron pipes. Levy sitting beside him reading a book as usual, Lily sat across them examining other guild members. Jet and Droy sulking at a corner about how Levy had chosen Gajeel's table over theirs to sit and read. _They were a team afterall._

However Wendy was out on a solo mission by herself with Carla and Happy. The mission did not include any fighting, it was a simple mission of helping an old lady in rearranging her library at home. So the dragon slayer did not bother to take anyone along.

Juvia was on a mission with Alzack and Bisca since the one who requested it wanted a water mage and two shooters..

Gray was sitting at the bar eating his favourite strawberry flavor-shaved ice and waiting patiently for a certain pink-haired flame breathe's arrival to start a fight.. His hands were itching to beat the crap outta him for no reason (_as usual)_. Its already been three days since they fought 'cause most of the time he wouldn't be in the guild, or if he was he would be busy with his childhood friend Lisanna. Come to think of it, Gray hadn't seen Lucy much around either..

Gray was wondering about what they were upto since it was really unusual, when the guild's doors burst open and everyone's eyes diverted to the direction of the doors only to see a very excited and cheerful Celestial Mage in all her glory. Her eyes scanned the whole guild but not noticing the sight of anything related to her partner and best friend, she sighed. Lucy slowly, made her way to the bar. The excitement in her slowly fading down with each step. The guild members felt a bit worried but nonethless turned to their respective jobs.

"_Ohayo, _Lu-chan!" Levy was the first one to greet her avoiding the disappointment in Lucy's face.

"_Ohayo, _Levy-chan" Lucy turned to her and gave her a small smile, before starting to walk to the bar again.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy shouted and Gajeel tsked. "_Woman_.. you need to consider that _I_ am a _Dragon Slayer.. _And my hearing senses are too _sharp_ for your yelling.. I will get deaf sooner or later if you keep doing that." Levy pouted.. "Meanie, Gajeel.. Anyways Lu-chan, you were supposed to give me the manuscript of your new story today!" Levy exclaimed.. Her eyes twinkling with excitement.. Lucy walked towards their table instead of the bar and gave the solid script mage a side hug.

"I am sorry Levy-chan.. I am facing writer's block now and couldn't finish it.. Give me a week more okay?"

Levy smiled at her best friend.. "It's okay Lu-chan.. Take your time.. But I should be the first one to read it."

"Obviously.." Lucy smiled back.. She turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer beside the bluenette noticing the stare he was giving her.

"What are you staring at Gajeel?" Lucy raised a brow.. Gajeel did not bother to give her a reply and kept staring instead.. After what seemed like forever, he scowled at her. Lucy frowned!

"You don't need to walk around with that face. It happens" Gajeel murmured in a low voice though loud enough for only Levy and Lucy to hear.

"Eh?" Lucy looked confused but seeing that she was not going to get anymore explanations from the dragon slayer, sighed..

"You surely are weird Gajeel" Lucy stated honestly before turning back to her previous destination.. _The bar_.

"I am the weird one? Yeah right.." Gajeel mumbled again making the bluenette beside him frown.

"What?" he snapped.. She turned to her book again looking a bit irritated and paid no more attention to the dragon slayer probably thinking he was out of his mind or something..

**xxx**

"Hey, Lucy!" Lucy was sitting at the bar stool drinking her favourite milk shake that Mirajane brought her a few minutes ago when the masculine voice called out to her.. She knew it too well to turn around.. "Hey,Gray.." her voice full of annoyance..

"Whoaa! What's that look for?" Gray sat down next to her, looking curious..

"Nothing.." she muttered.. Gray raised an eyebrow.. "You sure?"

Lucy turned to him this time and smiled .. The smile that did not reach her eyes, Gray noticed. "I am sure, Gray!"

"If you say so.." Gray shrugged though he was worried but decided not to ask any further.. "And Gray? Please wear some clothes" she added.

"Holy Mavis! When did that happen?" the Ice Mage started running around the guild looking for his clother.. Finding them atlast he dressed up completely before heading towards Lucy again.

"Wanna go on a mission? I am bored and If memory serves right its almost the end of the month and time for your rent.." Gray asked trying to divert her attention from whatever that was making her look like that..

"Yeah! But no one is here.. I mean Erza is on a S-class mission by herself an-..."

"And Natsu?"

"Well! I don't know really.. He promised to go on a mission today with me.. But seems like he forgot _again.._"

Gray noticed the sadness in her voice.. "_Again?" _she smiled..

"Well he had been saying the same thing for the past 4 days.." Lucy laughed a humorless laugh.. And Gray knew she was upset.. _Really_ upset. And strangely he felt something unpleasant inside himself.

"Then where does he disappear? I haven't seen him for the past few days as well and I thought he was with you.." Gray scoffed.

"With _me?" _Her voice slightly shaking. Gray turned to look at her.. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.. "Oi Lucy, don't cry.." he panicked..

"I am _not _crying.. Idiot.."she sighed again for the umpteenth time that day..

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, this time his voice serious.. She stared at him for a few moments unsure to herself what to say..

"I.. I just don't wanna talk about it right now.. Let's go on a mission, okay? Since the others aren't here just you and me.. I need my rent money.." she stated.. The disappointment in her eyes vanishing slightly.. Gray felt a bit relieved..

He wasn't used to seeing an upset Lucy .. He loved to see her smile. Her smile, yes that was the best part of her.. It just makes his day.. _Wait WHAT?_

Gray frowned at himself.. Since when did he think Lucy's smile meant _anything _to him? Sure it was pretty _but.._

"Gray? I am talking to you.. Are you even hearing?" Lucy's irritated voice brought him out of his thoughts.. That's when he noticed her, leaning close to him observing him.. Their faces were a few centimeteres away.. He sat still, not even bothering to breathe.. And it took all his will power to resist closing the distance between them and kis- _NO he can't think of Lucy that way_.. He simply stared at her for a few moments until she straightened herself, much to his relief and waved a hand in front of him.. "Are you okay? You seem sick, Gray.. Fever?" Lucy raised a brow placing her left hand on his forehead..

That's when he realized his cheeks were burning and so did his whole body .. The Great Ice Mage was blushing from head to toe. Lucy only frowned at him.. _Tsk. Was she any better than Natsu? _Dense, idiot, stupid, silly, cute, pretty, caring.. Does she even know what she is able to do to him? _WAIT_.._Since when did he think that she did anything to him? _Gray's stomach started doing somersaults and his heart beats were faster than he could have imagined.. At one point he thought he might have a heart fail any moment.. And all he wished at that moment was to dig a hole somewhere and hide from her so that she wouldn't hear his heart beats..

"Guess we will be taking a mission tomorrow.. Take some rest okay?" disappointment was clear in her eyes but her voice clearly stated that she was worried more.. Worried about him. Gray smiled at the thought!

"What are you smiling for?" her voice was curious this time that made the Ice Mage snap out of his fantasies...

"Well.. N-Nothing I g-guess.." Damn his sluttering.. "I-I mean I am an Ice Mage Lucy.. Don't be stupid.. How can I catch a fever? Let's take a mission right now.." _Just you and me.. _He completed in his mind. Gray pumped his fists in the air indicating he was more than ready avoiding the uneasy feelings inside him.. Even though he felt it to be a bad idea to stay close to Lucy at the moment, he did not want to upset her like that _pinky bastard_.. His new found fantasies for the Celestial Mage was overwhelming him.. And somewhere he liked this foreign feeling.. _Do I like Lucy in that way?  
_

"Well.. If you say so" Lucy was confused for a moment at his weird behaviour but again this is Fairy Tail.. Even the sanest person here is the weirdest of all excluding herself of course.. _Or at least that's what she thought.  
_

Gray stared at her for a few moments unsure to himself if he should back out now or not. He still had time afterall. But what can possibly go wrong in a job? He did not see any harm in doing one with her.. _Alone. _Spending some quality time alone with her away from Magnolia, away from Fairy Tail and a certain pink-haired bastard even if it's for a mission wouldn't hurt, right? The idea was so appealing to him that he choose to avoid his confusions. He can have her all to himself for some time.. That's all he was thinking about at that moment. Even though Gray didn't know why was he so desperate to be with her, that's all that mattered for now!

Gray smirked at her.. "Be right back.." saying that he dashed off to the request board happy with himself.

His eyes were moving from one request to another until those blue orbs stopped at a filler.. He stared at the request for a good few minutes.. Once he was done reading it top to bottom thrice, Gray snatched the paper out of the borard. Without bothering to tell Lucy about the mission who was now chatting with Cana, he went straight to the white haired barmaid..

"Hey Mira! We will be taking this mission.." Mirajane turned to him after giving Reedus his drink.. "Sure thing, Gray! Where are the others?" Mirajane raised a brow but he shrugged it off..

"It's just me and Lucy right now.. She needs money for her rent and the others aren't here so we decided to go alone.." Mirajane nodded in understanding before a playful smirk appeared on her face when she spared a glance at the request paper..

"Make sure to use this chance wisely.." she winked at him and he frowned making her laugh.. "Its okay Gray I understand.." she winked again.. This time Gray blushed.. "Its nothing like _that _Mira.. Its _just a mission_" he stated.. She stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before a gentle smile showed up in that pretty face.. " Yeah sure, I can see that.." she took the filler from him before approving it and handing it back to him.

He avoided her last remark completely, taking the paper back.. "And umm ..Mira please don't te..."

"Don't worry Gray I won't tell anyone where you both are..." he flushed in embrassment as the barmaid cut him off in the middle of his sentence..

"W-Whatever.. We are leaving.." he said waving his right hand at the white haired beauty while a blissful smile appeared on his lips that did not go unnoticed by her as she smiled back.

"Good Luck..." she muttered while turning back to her job..

**xxx**

"Lucy go home and pack some clothes.. We will be meeting in the train station in an hour, ok?"

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.. "And what is the job about?"

"Something very simple.. Looking after a house for a week.. The landlord is paying 400,000 jewels.. No fighting included so we.. I mean _I_ won't be destroying anything and you won't have to pay for the damages." Gray smiled sheepishly looking away when a blush coated his face.. When no reply came from the woman he turned back to read her expression.. She was grinning and her eyes were twinkilng with excitement ..

"So? Let's go then?" he asked hoping that she would not say no even though he knew her answer would definitely be positive.

"But where will we be go-..."

"If you keep interrogating me like this we might miss the train you know.." Gray smirked as she pouted..

"We won't.."

"Let's get going then.." she huffed but nodded nonethless.. "See you in an hour, Gray!" with that said Lucy rushed out of the guild with a new excitement building up in her chest.. Surely Gray knew how to cheer her up, and since he said no fighting is involved she can have all the jewels of her share without paying for anything.. Gray will not lie to her of course. But she still wondered why hadn't he tell where they were heading to..

After an hour just as Gray said they met at the train station .. Gray arrived before Lucy and had to wait for a good fifteen minutes.. He didn't complain though since he was nervous.. It would have been better if he did not suddenly start feeling _differently_ for her.. Gray knew he might be making a mistake.. Thus he kept pacing to and fro trying to calm himself down by saying that it was just a job. But he knew better, afterall he knew what the mission was about and it wasn't something to be done by those who call themselves as _just friends. What had he gotten himself into? And what made him chose such a mission on the first place?_

Gray's palms were sweating out of nervousness.. His heart was racing faster than ever. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like the first time. We did jobs alone before as well.. Then why am I feeling this nervous? _His thoughts were interrupted though when a soft hand was placed on his shoulder.

"WHAT?" he snapped out in frustration.

"Gray...?"

The said man instantly looked towards the voice to see the reason of his tension standing right before him. Lucy was wearing a white tube top and a black frilly skirt that ended above her knees. She had chosen white stockings and white heels to go with her dress. Her keys and whip hanging from a white belt around her waist. The top was giving a good view of her cleavage. In a word, she was looking drop dead _sexy_! Gray was staring at her for God-knows-how-long.. Of all those freaking days she had to wear something like that _today?_

"Gray?" she called again worried about her friend.. He gulped..

"Y-Yes.. L-Lucy..?" Damn he should do something soon about his sluttering.

"Are you sure you okay Gray?" she asked, her brows raised. "You are red.. We can leave for the mission tom..."

"Wait W-What...?" Lucy frowned.. "I-I mean I am okay.. See..?" What happened the next moment was beyond Lucy's imagination! Gray dropped his bags, laid down on the ground and started doing push-ups with one hand, the other behind his back.. Her jaw dropped.. She stared at him with eyes wide open threatining to come out of the sockets.. People passing them were staring at the duo.. Some laughing and the others were staring like they were some patients who just escaped from a _mental asylum_. Regaining her composure Lucy noticed the stares they were recieving.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GRAY?" She hissed and glared at the male in front of her.. How she wished it was her home instead of a public place. It wouldn't take her a second to knock him out with a _Lucy Kick _then.

"O-Oh! I am sorry... ?" Gray who was still on the ground with the support of his right hand looked up at her.. She smirked this time and he gulped.. _A__gain but_ for _a whole different reason_.. Gray didn't know what happened next.. One moment he was supporting his weight on his arm and the next he was lying flat-faced on the ground.. He swore he had a broken nose now, courtesy to Lucy as she kicked his right arm making him lose his balance.

"You deserved that.." She said from somewhere above him.. He might not be able to see her face but he could clearly see the smirk in her voice.

"Let's go now or else we will miss the train.." with that said she grabbed the back of his colar and started walking in front dragging him behind towards the train.. He huffed but let her do so, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She was a _devil who can surpass Erza if she wants. _And here he was, worrying about falling for her a few minutes back. One moment she was completely worried about him and the next moment she _breaks_ his _nose_? _Tch.._ Gray might not be able to understand girls but one thing he learned today was that,

.

.

.

_Why someone like Lucy never had a boyfriend?_

* * *

**A/N : I don't know where this came from .. It was totally unplanned :3 .. I start typing and a good two hours later, this is what I get.. Arrgghh! This one doesn't even deserve half my time :/ Anyways R&R please whether criticism or not.. Love you all ..  
**

**P.S : The next chapter will be up in a week or less than that xD**

* * *

**Gray :** Well it wasn't a total disaster atleast .. But _why the hell_ is my nose _broken?_

**Raysha :**Well .. I LOVE to play with you a bit ^^

**Gray : **_Yeah right_! Make sure not to break my bones in the next chapter!

**Raysha : *stares at him***

**Gray : **WHAT?

**Raysha : **You just gave me a brilliant idea for my next chapter... ***smirks***

**Gray : **Yeah rig... Wait _WHAT_? ***stares in disbelief***

**Raysha : *sweatdrops* **Whatever.. Anyways please review guys and fav my story.. Be sure to follow as well (only if you like it enough Tee-hee xD )

**Gray : **I _hate _you !

**Raysha : **And I _love _you~_.._

**Gray :** _Really? _***smirks***_ JUVIA-CHAN?_

**Raysha : **WHAT THE...?_ HELL NO.. _Sorry guys I need to save my life first.. Sayonara (For Now Tee-hee XD )


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_** : **I do not own Fairy Tail !**

* * *

The card mage of Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona sat at a corner of the bar of the guild, drinking booze and shuffling her cards out of boredom. Really the guild was a headache without the presence of it's usual commotion. She kept on repeating the same process again and again. The divinations showing nothing she didn't know..

Wakaba will be having troubles in his love life~ Cana grimaced, _Nothing new though that guy needs to quit or he will be kicked out of his home one day._

Alzack and Bisca's relationship is complicated ~ _Tell me something new._

Nab having trouble with his career ~ _Do I really need to know that?_

Juvia is feeling insecure in love life ~ _Old story._

Makarov is feeling inspired ~ _Old Man? Geez.. He is always that hyperactive. _

and so on..

Cana scoffed. Isn't there _anything_ _else_ to kill her time? The unusual silence of the guild was getting on her nerves. She grabbed the barrell beside her and started taking huge gulps directly from it..

"Need anything, Cana?" the said mage looked up from her drink and large brown orbs met a pair of crystal blue ones. The white haired barmaid had the usual smile of hers, stick on her face. Cana sighed in response. "Anything wrong?" Mirajane frowned.

"Nothing really. But don't you think the guild is too silent today? _Tch.. _Its annoying me since forever." Mirajane's smile got wider if only that's possible.

"Ara-Ara I can relate to you, Cana.. The guild is missing it's usual routine." Cana nodded. Mira leaned down on the counter watching her fellow guild members. Cana followed her gaze and both of them sat there in comfortable silence until a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Mira. Where is Natsu and the others?" the said mage looked up at her. She brushed a few bangs of haïr behind her ears before replying.

"Erza took an S-class mission and Wendy took a solo one." she stopped for a moment probably thinking of something. "About Natsu? I am not really sure." Mirajane seemed to be in a deep thought as her brows raised in a frown.

"Natsu said he is planning _something for someone_" both the mages turned to see their bluenette friend Levy McGarden standing in front of them with a book in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Must be Lisanna though it's too unusual for him to do _something_ for a girl" Cana mused.

"But.. I think it's Lu-chan. I have a strong feeling that Natsu is planning something for her or he wouldn't have asked me, of all people about what a girl might like as a gift.." Levy stated bringing up her index finger to her chin. Cana choked in her drink..

"H-He did W-WHAT?" the brunette stared in disbelief. "He..He asked you about what a girl might _like? _Punch me if I am dreaming."

"That's rude Cana. Even Natsu have feelings, he is a human being after all no matter how much dense he is."

"_EH_? Sorry to break it to you Levy, but Natsu is merely a human except for his physical anatomy" Cana smirked as Levy pouted.

"I still stick to my theory though." and so the arguement continued about who was the girl to have the luck of recieving a gift from the dense dragon slayer. The only person that did not take part in the conversation was the former S-class Mage. She was unusually quite even though such topics attracted _her_ the most of all people.

"Anything wrong, Mira?" asked Levy after a good few minutes noticing the unusual silence from her. Mira did not respond, too engrossed in her own world to notice. Levy frowned at Cana as the latter shrugged. Both of them getting worried about her weird silence.

"MIRA?" irritation was completely visible in Cana's voice at the lack of attention from the said mage. Mira flinched at the interruption of her thoughts and looked up at her two awaiting friends. She raised a brow at the look they were giving her. "...Levy is asking something."

"What were you thinking about? You got us worried.." Levy admitted with concern in her voice. Mira looked unsure and waited for a moment debating on if she should say whatever there was in her mind.

"I was wondering about Natsu's feelings for Lucy." She sighed seeing the confused looks the two mages were giving her.

"What about it?" Cana mused while Levy only raised a brow.

"I am worried actually. Worried about Gray."

"I thought we were talking about Natsu and Lu-chan?"

"Not that, I mean if Natsu likes Lucy what will _Gray_ do?" Mira's worried voice only got the other two mages curious.

"Stop beating around the bush, Mira. Come straight to the point." curiosity was getting the better of Cana. She sounded impatient.

"Gray likes Lucy.." Mira stopped waiting for a response from the two mages while their eyes matched the size of saucers.

"Gray WHAT?" Levy exclaimed at the highest peak of her voice. Half of the guild stared at her sudden outburst but that did not go noticed by her.

"It's about time, huh?" Levy's eyes shot draggers at Cana.

"If Gray likes Lu-chan what about Juvia and Natsu?" she snapped at the brunette.

"So don't you think Gray deserves a chance?" Cana snapped back . "And I am not the one matchmaking here.. I am saying what I think is right. That's all.. Moreover, even though we know Natsu and Lucy are the closest of all but none of us had ever seen any romantic feeling between the two. It always had been _us_ who made up their own fantasies on someone we _think _would make a couple. And Natsu is so dense he doesn't even know that we ever wanted him to be together with Lucy." Cana mused. Levy frowned as she tried to procèss what Cana just said and no matter how much she hated to admit that, she knew Cana made sense. She looked up at her barmaid friend and one look at the pretty face told her that she was rooting for Cana.

"I agree.. Why wait for something we want to happen but can't gurantee and not support what is indeed happening in front of us, instead?" Mirajane glanced at the book worm waiting for her consideration. The latter sighed.

"If Lu-chan is happy I am happy too.. And now that I think about it, I can't see why Gray can't keep her happy."

"Hm. You got it girl. And I agree. Girls are head over heels for that guy. I am guessing he is wonderful in bed too." Cana smirked.

"CANA" the other two mages glared a her.

"Ok Ok _Geez_.. You guys are too boring~" she mused. Mira sighed.

"Where's Gray and Lu-chan by the way?" Levy started trying to avoid the awkward silence. Mira's face lit up with a smile.

"They took a job on their own." Mira admitted and Levy frowned.

"_Together? Alone?" _Mira nodded.

"Yes Lucy needed money for rent and Gray asked to help."

"Great move, huh? I did not know he had it in him." Cana mused and Mira smirked. "Want to see something?" she asked the others as they eyed her with suspicion. The former S-class Mage took it as a yes and reached for one of the cabinets under the counter. She took out a huge book from it and started turning pages after pages. Upon finding what she was looking for, Mira gestured them to lean forward as they obliged. Mira pointed at a page that had a filer attached to it.. A sign of approval was stamped at the bottom right corner of it.

_**NEED A COUPLE TO LOOK AFTER MY MANSION FOR A WEAK WHILE I WILL BE AWAY.**_

**But the main aim of the job is to teach my daughter the value of relationships. And this is why I need a couple. Help me onegai.  
**

_**Reward: 400,OOO JEWELS**_

_**Location : 104th Street, Paradise Hills; Resiss Villa,**_**Onibus**

_**P.S: MARRIED couple only!**_

Levy stared in shock at the filer and Cana looked confused.

"You can't be serious Mira?" she stared at the transformation mage with wide eyes. Mira smirked again and Levy gulped..

"Mind telling me what it is about?" Cana rasied a brow and Levy stared at her.

"You didn't get it?" Levy asked in dibelief. Cana shrugged. Mirajane only watched them with interest.

"I have to?" Cana mused.

"You can't possibly be that stupid?" Levy snapped..

"Is it _that time _of month for you Levy? You are being too hyperactive" Cana replied with a voice of mockery. Levy flushed.

"Don't say such things in here.."

"So I am right then.. Come on! Its just our guild"

"No you are NOT._."_

"Will you guys stop?" Mira frowned and both of their attention turned to her. Levy pouted and Cana huffed.

"Cana the job is indeed about looking up to a mansion for a week since the landlady will be away. But the main aim of the job is to teach her daughter some_things." _Mira pointed at the filler again this time her index finger was above the second line of the request.

"You think am blind or something Mira? I can see..."

"Value of Love and trust in a marriage." Cana's eyes got wide as saucers. "So the landlady requested a lovey dovey married mage couple, who could look after her mansion as well as teach her daughter these things by the way they act. And since Gray and Lucy accepted the job, they need to act like a married couple. They will be doing _things _together like eat,sleep and get all touchy like couples do." Mira finished and Cana's eyes got wider if only that is possible. She stared from Mira to Levy for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"It...It s-sucks to be G-Gray right now" Cana clutched her stomach with one hand and the other one wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"That's _mean _Cana" Levy stated in annoyance.

"Really.. I mean he needs to get all mushy mushy with the girl he likes, without letting her know he likes her.."

"Well, don't forget Lucy will be participating in this act to. You never know. What if some burried feelings starts blooming? I always told her Gray liked her.." Mira mused with hearts in her eyes. Levy couldn't help but sigh at her typical behaviour.

"I guess you are right about that. Gray will not be the only in trouble .. Lu-chan needs to participate equally in this job and I am pretty sure something will come out of it..." Cana nodded in agreement.

"OI MIRA-CHAN. PLEASE FILL OUR GLASSES." Macao called out for the white haired beauty from one of the nearby tables. Mirajane came out of her dreamy world and showed them one of her prettiest smiles.

"Sure.. Right away.." and with that she set off to serve her customers. Levy watched her moving swiftly from one table to another refilling everyone's glasses until she felt a tug on her arm. Levy turned to her brunette friend who had a smirk on her face. She pointed at the three rows of cards spread in front of them on the counter.

"Choose one from each row." Cana ordered and Levy's eyes narrowed in suspicion but nonetheless obliged. She stared at the rows of cards for a moment before carefully choosing three of them, one from each. She handed the chosen ones to Cana who eyed the cards looking unsure. After a moment or two the hesitation was gone as she took the cards from the hands of the awaiting bluenette. Cana obsereved qqqthose with a hint of concentration on her face before grinning from ear to ear. Levy frowned.

"What is it Cana?" Levy asked with a hint of both worry and curiosity in her voice. Cana smirked this time.

"Nothing.. Just happy for someone." She winked at the book worm. The latter one simply stared in response.

_Somewhere in Magnolia, sitting at a certain Blonde Celestial Spirit Mage's apartment, a Dragon Slayer sneezed._

* * *

_**A/N** :** So here ends another creepy chapter. I wanted to make it a bit longer but I can't since Geneva is calling me XD. I know its not worth the long wait but please don't hate me, I will make sure to give u an amazing one next time.**_

_** Anyways Kisses for those who reviewed my last chapter. LOVE YOU GUYS. The next chapter Will be out in a month. And thanks again for the support in my latest story "A day at the coffee shop" XD. See you again. SAYONARA~**_


End file.
